


Morning Run

by Araine



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araine/pseuds/Araine
Summary: things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear





	Morning Run

**Author's Note:**

> Posting some prompt fics from my Tumblr. Enjoy!
> 
> I do not consent to have my work hosted on any third party app or site. If you are seeing this fanfiction anywhere but archiveofourown, tumblr or fanfiction.net it has been reposted without my permission.

After he returns to the Land of Departure, Terra wakes and then he runs.

He starts slow and steady, settling into a familiar rhythm etched into his bones from years of 6am laps and evening jogs. He continues, steady beat of one foot in front of the other drowning out everything else. He runs until every breath burns on its way down, until sweat drips down his face, until he can feel his heart racing in his chest. He runs until his whole body feels alive. 

The dark before sunrise is quiet and heavy with fog when Terra starts out from the castle doors, and so Terra doesn’t go far. He starts a long loop around the castle grounds, so familiar to him he could run it in his sleep. 

He’s rounding just rounding the curve that will take him back to the castle’s entryway when he hears Aqua in the mist. 

“I don’t know if I’m ready,” she says, and it pierces right through the mist and right through Terra, heartbreaking in its honesty. “I don’t know if any of us are.” 

Terra slows to a walk and then to a full stop. His body will protest this later, but for the moment he is arrested.

He can barely make Aqua out in the morning fog. She is kneeling in front of Master’s Defender, planted in the ground, her hand on the hilt. Her head is bent, blue hair falling around her chin. 

The moment isn’t meant for him. Terra knows that immediately, knows that he should turn around and start jogging again. He should let her have her time with their master’s grave. 

He doesn’t. 

Aqua keeps speaking. 

“Did you know that Xehanort named Terra a master?” she asks, and Terra’s breath comes shallow. Xehanort, a master who witnessed his Mark of Mastery exam, named him. At the time it was bitter triumph, to be recognized. It’s only bitter now. “He doesn’t want it, even though it was earned, because it was Xehanort who named him. And Ven isn’t ready, not yet.” 

Her voice rattles with oncoming tears. 

“Yen Sid wants us to train the others. Properly train them,” she says to the silent keyblade. “We’re the only Masters who can. I don’t know a thing about teaching. You said you would be around when we took our first students, and we’re not.” 

She pauses, shoulders shaking. 

“It’s not fair.” 

“Aqua.” 

She startles, looks around for the sudden voice in the mist. Her gaze settles on Terra, now approaching. He should have announced himself immediately once he heard her. He’s only just shaken off the spell that kept him silent. 

Aqua jumps to her feet. “Terra,” she says, too cheerful. “What are you doing here?” 

“Going for a morning run. Aqua…” 

Aqua glances back towards their master’s keyblade, stuck in its final resting place. She looks back to Terra, and can’t quite meet his eyes. “You heard all of that,” she says. “Didn’t you?” 

Terra nods. There’s no point in pretending. 

“I mean it,” Aqua says fiercely. “You earned your Mark of Mastery. More than earned it–”

“Aqua,” Terra cuts her off, though he loves how stubbornly loyal she is to him. He reaches out, hand brushing her shoulder which is covered in gooseflesh. Her skin is freezing and she shudders. “I know. And I’m getting used to it. How long have you been out here?” 

Terra opens his arms. Aqua steps into them, and Terra chafes his hands against her exposed flesh. She leans into Terra’s chest, lets him warm her. Then she yawns, a giant jaw cracking thing that speaks of sleepless nights.

“I came out to see the sunrise,” she murmurs against Terra’s chest.

And suddenly Terra realizes that he’s not the only one with a morning ritual to keep his personal demons at bay. 

“How often have you come out to see the sun rise?” 

“How often have you gone for a morning run?” 

Terra smiles. Presses his mouth to the top of Aqua’s head. “Wake me up tomorrow,” he says. “I’d love to come see the sun rise with you.” 

“Sure,” Aqua agrees. 

“Would you like to finish my run with me? It might warm you up.” 

Aqua nods, and they finish out the run. Terra keeps pace with Aqua, never quite working up to the punishing pace that has rounded out his runs before. They return to the castle just as the fog is starting to burn off, and after breakfast Terra helps a heavily yawning Aqua up to her room. She falls into bed, and when she clings to Terra he gives in and joins, his arms wrapped around her while she sleeps softly.

The next morning Aqua wakes Terra while it’s still dark. It’s clear she’s been up for a while (demons are not often so easily banished), but she smiles when Terra wakes and presents two steaming mugs of tea.


End file.
